


Grande Amore

by HenryIsScared



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Wilbur Soot, Alpha wilbur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Height difference, How Do I Tag, M/M, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot Collection, Pain, Top Wilbur Soot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryIsScared/pseuds/HenryIsScared
Summary: Pequeños pasos rumbo al descubrir de sus sentimientos."George, permíteme amarte.""¿Acaso perdiste una apuesta, Wilbur?Colección de drabbles y one-shots que no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro (la gran mayoria del tiempo).
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Tu voz

**Author's Note:**

> No esperen mucho de mi.  
> -Elian.

George dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo ha sentido estos sentimientos? ¿Habrán sido a primera vista? 

No, rápidamente pensó. No era amor a primera vista pues más de una vez había visto a Wilbur, sabía lo atractivo y divertido que era, sin embargo... ¿Quizás George sentía algo por él desde la cita? Eso sería tonto, ¿No es así?

El británico abrazó su almohada, la voz de Wilbur resonaba en sus pensamientos puesto que estaba viendo un viejo VOD de él. 

Literalmente está a dos o tres clicks de cambiar de pestaña y llamarle para escucharlo hablar pero, ¿tendrá un horario de sueño tan mierda como lo tiene él? ¿Estará dormido en esos instantes?

... Volvió a suspirar. Definitivamente, para George, era difícil dejar de amar a Wilbur por un segundo.


	2. Amor Fati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate Grand Order pero George es el Master (Fujimaru Ritsuka) y Wilbur es un semi-servant (recipiente de Arthur Pendragon).
> 
> Idk, George tiene 20 y el cuerpo de Wilbur tiene 25 ig.

George no podía evitar sentirse un tanto... Extrañado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No era solamente el hecho de descubrir tener cierta afinidad a la magia y tener que salvar al mundo en menos de un año, era el hecho de que, tras cuatro viajes en distintas regiones, lograra invocar a alguien usando a un humano como su recipiente.

Arthur Pendragon. ¿Cómo no iba a saber de él? Después de todo, su historia es bastante popular en su país. Es el lugar donde se creó, básicamente, y el lugar de nacimiento de George.  
Siendo honesto, había escuchado del Dr. Philza que tenían los registros de un Arthur Pendragon distinto, el que estaba frente a ellos supuestamente no era de su mundo. De su universo.

(George no entendía eso tan bien pero pretendió a la perfección que si lo hacía.)

El Arthur Pendragon del que Philza hablaba era mujer, por mas extraño que le sonara.

El joven era mucho más alto que el y tenía cierta apatiencia más madura... ¿Quizás serían unos cinco años de diferencia física? George debía admitir que el Rey Arthur tenía un buen sentido del gusto como para haber elegido ese cuerpo.

—El nombre del recipiente es Wilbur —Philza habló desde su transmisor y se formó cierta mueca—, no parece haber referencias de él en el presente por lo que no era nadie importante en la historia de la humanidad. Sin embargo...

—¿Te da algo de miedo jugar con estos vacíos temporales llamados singularidades? —George rió suavemente, de cierta manera se sentía igual pero aquello no lo diría en voz alta.

El Rey Arthur parecia estarse adaptando a su nuevo cuerpo. Estaba estirándose, abría y cerraba multiples veces sus puños. En un pestañeo, Arthur pasó de tener ropas de un simple plebeyo a tener un traje azul con armadura en el pecho.

—Hm... Puedo sentir que el dueño de este cuerpo ha puesto cierta parte de su personalidad en mi —El más alto comentó y alzó las cejas, sorprendido por lo grave que era la voz del cuerpo. Nada mal.

George dejó escapar una risilla.  
—¿Es eso bueno, Su majestad?

—Oh, lo es. Puedo sentir como sus ambiciones y las mías se fusionan al ser tan similares —El rey sonrió, contento por lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Sabía que este era un buen recipiente, por lo mismo, deseaba cuidarlo lo más posible.

Vio al pequeño hombre que lo había invocado-- cierto, no se había presentado correctamente. Se aclaró la garganta y caminó hasta su master, el cual lo veía con curiosidad.  
Se puso en una rodilla y con delicadeza (así como ignorando la clara vergüenza que su master estaba sintiendo y era visible por el color en sus mejillas), le tomó de la mano.

—Soy Saber, Arthur Pendragon, un servant que lo protegerá y protegerá al mundo. —Y tan simple fue para él el darle un simple beso en el dorso de la mano—. Aunque también reacciono por el nombre de Wilbur, por lo cual no me molesta que me llame así.

El británico más joven tuvo que comerse la vergüenza y las ganas de remover rápidamente su mano.

—Un gusto... Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si nos vamos por porcentajes, sería un 50-50 de personalidad de cada uno. Arthur no tiene las memorias del cuerpo presentes en su mente, pero Wilbur sigue habitando dentro suyo.


	3. Celo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse. Omega!Gogy y Alfa!Wilbur.
> 
> No tendrá nada de sexo pero si menciones de querer hacerlo ig.

Wilbur podría decir que se esperaba algo así, cuando todos en la casa simplemente lo dejaron solo con George. Era normal que los betas de la casa dejaran que el alfa se quedara a cargo de los omegas. La cosa es que, tanto él como George tenían mucho autocontrol a pesar de que este último estuviera en celo y todavía moviéndose de un lugar a otro, haciendo que la casa oliera aún más a él.

"Wilbur, ¿puedo usar un poco de tu ropa?" George suspiró, Wilbur sólo podía admirar el sonrojo en su roomate. 

"Adelante, con tal que me la devuelvas después, estoy bien con que la tomes." Wilbur simplemente dijo para luego regresar a su lectura, acomodándose los lentes.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como el más bajo iba casi saltando hacia su cuarto, bastante feliz del permiso que le dio. El británico más alto simplemente sonrió, enternecido. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Claro, podría decirle a George que se ofrecía para ayudarlo con su celo pero sería... Un poco extraño. Claro, son amigos y sus posiciones deberían estar bastante decididas, pero incluso ahora que George está en celo, parecía no estar perdiendo la razón como un omega normal lo haría. Y su celo era bimestral, agregando de que duraba un par de días, algo que fácilmente lo relacionaba más a como se comporta una chica beta en su periodo.  
Sentía que era malo ofrecerse si el omega no le daba la luz verde para hacerlo.

"¡Wilbur!" El omega llamó y como buen alfa, Wilbur fue caminando tranquilamente al cuarto de su compañero de piso. George estaba parado, admirando su pequeño nido; Wilbur se puso a su lado. Bueno, ahora que lo veía bien, no era realmente tan pequeño, en el nido fácilmente podían caber... Dos personas... 

Wilbur sintió un calor emerger en sus mejillas y vio a su lado. George estaba respirando pesadamente.

"¿Quieres qué me quede contigo?" Wilbur preguntó.

George asintió, no haciendo contacto visual con él.

"¿... Quieres qué también lo hagamos?" Y ante esa pregunta, George negó. Vale...

Wilbur debía admitirlo, George era especial. Sólo quería afecto físico y Wilbur, honestamente, se sentía más preparado para tener sexo que para mimar al omega. De todas maneras, el mayor rió suavemente y se quitó los zapatos, arrastrándose hacia el nido. Todas las telas eran suaves y cálidas, ¿quizás era todo de algodón? Ni siquiera recordaba tener tantas ropas de ese material...

Se sentó de piernas cruzadas, haciendo un hueco entre sus piernas.

"¡Ven, Gogy!"


	4. ¿Amas el amor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolor. Es más que nada WNF implicado, no directo, supongo. Basado en una pregunta con la cual me desperté hoy,

_¿Amas el amor, George?  
  
_Fue una pregunta que no se esperó venir de los labios de Dream. Cuando George le cuestionó eso, Dream simplemente le explicó que había despertado con esa pregunta en la mente, quizás porque se la preguntaron en el sueño o fue su despertador con la canción _Your Love_ de Glass Animals que le hizo pensar en eso. De todas maneras, George se quedó callado por unos segundos.  
  
"No lo sé pero a mi si me gusta" Sapnap respondió ", se siente tan cálido la sensación de amar y ser amado, sin embargo, uno lo llega a anhelar demasiado que llega a ser pesado después."  
  
Eso sonaba extrañamente infantil, lo cual quedaba con Sapnap pero no se lo mecionó. Dream, por otra parte, rió un poco.  
  
"Eeeh... Supongo que estamos igual en eso, Sapnap." Dream dijo, casi se podía escuchar una sonrisa en su voz.  
  
¿George amaba _amar_? Pensar en eso mientras en su segunda pantalla veía a Wilbur _rolear_ en el SMP, mostrando una faceta más loca de su personaje y en más de una ocasión rompiendo personaje porque algo le dio mucha risa era... A George le parecía adorable su pasión y aunque no entendiera bien la trama que Wilbur estaba escribiendo, era sumamente entretenido. Lo tenía en un trance.  
  
Un trance del cual George quería salir.

Para George, esto era simplemente doloroso. Estar tan cerca y tan lejos de Wilbur, no saber si los sentimientos que el más alto tiene hacia él sean los mismos y tener miedo al posible rechazo en caso de declararse, y terminar haciendo el ridículo frente a él. Aquella sensación cálida de la cual Sapnap hablaba, para George, era tan horrible.

La calidez en su pecho-- se estaba quemando.

Y las simples mariposas en su estómago llegaban a ser nauseabundas. Dolían. Quería que desaparecieran.

¿Amaba _ser amado_? El inglés lo pensó rápido, llegando a la conclusión de que... No. No le gustaba sentirse amado. Lo cual era doloroso teniendo en mente que tenía de mejores amigos a Bad, Sapnap y Dream, a quienes no les importaba mostrar cariño entre ellos y a él. Sin embargo, George muchas veces lo pensaba y no se sentía merecedor de sus cariños.

En más de una ocasión los rechazó. En más de una ocasión, George empujó lejos a sus amigos y ellos, aun así, lo volvieron a recibir con sus brazos abiertos.

Era una sensación más amarga que agridulce.

"No lo creo" George finalmente dijo algo, Dream y Sapnap dejaron de hablar para poder escucharlo ", no creo que yo pueda amar el amor, Dream. El amor es bastante... Abrumador, ¿no lo creen?"


	5. Déjame amarte, George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, sentí la obligación de hacer esto por el summary de esta obra.  
> Also, tomenlo como una parte dos de "¿Amas el amor?".

"... Creo que no logré escucharte bien, ¿podrías repetirlo de nuevo?" George mentía. Sí lo había escuchado la primera vez que Wilbur mencionó esas palabras pero no quería creer en ellas. Esto debía ser un sueño. Fue por ello que el más bajo se pellizcó el brazo.

"Permíteme amarte, George." La voz de Wilbur era firme y aún así, había un rastro de dulzura en ella. El cariño genuino en su voz hacía que el cuerpo entero de George temblara ligeramente. ¿Wilbur no sabía qué estaba en un directo? No, no. Lo vio en su chat antes de que él entrara a la llamada, incluso Dream y Sapnap se habían muteado cuando lo vieron llegar.

¿Era esto una broma?  
Sacó a Wilbur de la llamada de todas formas pero no quería terminar con eso ahí, fue por eso que lo llamó directamente con su celular y cambió sus audífonos para poder hablar mejor con él. Le sorprendió un poco la velocidad en la que Wilbur contestó.

"¿Acaso perdiste una apuesta, Wil?" El tono en George, en cambio, era normal. Estaba a punto de reír con tal de no llorar en directo. Se rehusaba a pensar que Wilbur estaba haciendo esto en serio. Debía ser una broma, una muy pesada.  
No quería entender el porqué Wilbur se interesaría en él, aunque otra parte estaba brincando de felicidad al escuchar sus palabras. George se lamió los labios, nervioso. Su chat estaba ahora spameando emotes pues sus moderadores de encargaron de eso. ¿Quizás el chat estaba atacando a Wilbur? No debería fijarse en eso ahora.

"Estoy siento serio, Gog-- George" El mencionado sólo alzó una ceja pero se quedó callado para dejarlo continuar. "Dream y Sapnap me dijeron un poco de lo que piensas del amor."

Ante eso, George sólo frunció su entrecejo. "Entonces ya deberías saber que lo encuentro muy abrumador."

"Sí. Por ello quiero mostrarte mi amor lentamente."

"¿Y cómo sería eso, Wilbur?" Su tono de voz no cambiaba, no quería que se notara cómo estaba temblando, el como George ahora estaba jugando con las mangas de su sudadera debajo de la mesa y había dejado de jugar Minecraft, ahora con Callahan a lado de su avatar.

"¿... Podríamos tener una pequeña cita?" Y George rio.  
Estaba asustado. Su pulso estaba tan acelerado y ocasionalmente olvidaba respirar como una persona normal, al punto en que tenía que detenerse.  
Tuvo que quitar su cámara.

Sería humillante llorar frente a 40 mil personas.

"... Eres un idiota, Wilbur." George comenzó por decir, limpiando un poco su nariz con el dorso de su mano. "¿Quieres tener una en estos momentos? ¿Cómo la tuve con Minx?"

"No te negaré que una cita en Minecraft sería adorable, pero... Preferiría que abrieras tu puerta, ¿por favor?"

Y George colgó. Sabía que las personas seguían sin ver que le estaba pasando, por lo que, quizás, los sonidos de levantarse y casi caerse alarmarían a sus espectadores.  
"Esperen un poco, chat, necesito abrirle la puerta a un idiota."


	6. Lleno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ES SMUT.  
> Ligero bulto en el estómago, btw. Si no te va esto, haré un drabble más navideño luego de este.

George aún no podía entender cómo Wilbur había logrado llegar tan profundo. Ambos estaban respirando pesadamente, ambos podían escuchar sus propios latidos en los oídos.

Está era la primera vez de George y nunca creyó que algo del tamaño de Wilbur podría caber dentro de él.

Y si bien esta no era la primera vez de Wilbur, juzgando por la estatura de George, no creyó que lo pudiera recibir tan bien. Acarició con suavidad las caderas del más bajo con sus pulgares, esperando a que éste le diera alguna señal para ayudarlo a moverse.

¿Quizás fue una mala idea hacer _cowgirl_ desde el principio?

Pero ahora George se estaba acomodando mejor, poniendo sus brazos en las piernas del más alto, arqueando un poco su espalda y--.

Wilbur sentía que iba a correrse dentro de George en ese mismo instante.

¿En serio era él tan grande como para poder marcarse en el vientre de George? Claro, También era cuestión de que el más bajo había chupado la poca grasa que había en su estómago para que se viera más definido pero...

—Eres tan bueno, Gogy —La voz de Wilbur, sin duda alguna, tenía rastros de cariño y lujuria en su tono. La mano derecha del más alto se movió al vientre ajeno, haciendo un poco de presión. Alzó una ceja cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido—... ¿Te gusta eso, George?

—Cállate —Finalmente George tenía la suficiente valentía como para decir algo. Wilbur simplemente se rió al comentario y como el menor (aunque era por unos simples meses) se ponía en una mejor posición, dejando de lado demostrar que tanto podía marcarse el miembro de Wilbur dentro de él—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a moverme o debo hacer todo yo?


	7. Muérdago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Wilbur estaba considerando simplemente evitar todas puertas. No sólo porque la casa de Phil era ligeramente más baja de lo que esperaba y por ende las puertas también lo eran, sino que estaba lleno de muérdagos.

En un principio era lindo, Phil y Kristen usaban eso como una excusa para darse múltiples besos, pero hasta que le tocó darle un beso en la mejilla a Niki, a Phil y a Techno (quién finalmente había logrado tener el tiempo suficiente como para viajar a Inglaterra), sabía que debía evitar a toda costa pasar por puertas si George también pasaba por ellas.

George estaba ahí y la razón fue bastante simple.

Wilbur escuchó por accidente que no quería realmente pasar esta Navidad con su familia, durante todo el año sólo ha tenido tensiones crecientes con ellos. Pero todavía quería celebrarla.

Y claro que Wilbur querría hacer feliz a George al invitarlo a la pequeña fiesta de Phil. Era sólo como amigos.

Vale, admitía que se sentía atraído románticamente hacia George, su _Gogy_. Pero esto en serio era para hacerlo pasar bien.

Aunque debía aceptar que ver a George besando la mejilla de Technoblade y vise versa, le hacía sentir ligeramente celoso. Quizás era porque George era tan fácil de poner rojo, por un simple beso en la mejilla. Y el tono sólo se hacía más presente con Techno molestándolo un poco.

Así que Wilbur estaba ahí, en la sala, sentado en el sofá mientras veía un stream cualquiera para matar el tiempo, esperando que la comida estuviera lista y también esperando a que Tommy y Tubbo (junto con sus padres y Lani, si estos querían estar en la junta) llegaran. 

Cuando sintió un peso a su lado, vio por el rabillo del ojo que era Techno, quién había sacado su teléfono también. Tenía harina en sus pantalones, por lo que al parecer, Phil y su esposa le habían pedido ayuda con la comida.

Volvió su atención al stream, hasta que un pequeño mensaje directo de discord se mostró.

**_Technoblade:_ **

_¿Piensas declararte hoy o vas a esperar otro año, William?_

Wilbur tragó mal su saliva.

Y Techno simplemente rió un poco.

_**Wilbur:** _

_crees que sea una buena idea hacerlo hoy? No crees que lo voy a incomodar?_

**_Technoblade:_ **

_Wilbur. Es George. Él luce eternamente incómodo con todo._

**_Wilbur:_ **

_aunque eso sea... bastante cierto, no sé si decirle algo o no_

Techno suspiró ante eso, antes de seguir escribiendo.

_**Technoblade:** _

_Sólo digo. Puede que haya más oportunidades de hacerlo en el futuro, pero a mí parecer, deberías aprovechar ahora que está en un estado de felicidad por tener a gente cerca de él. Además, cada vez que noto su mirada hacia nosotros, aunque sabe que yo lo estoy viendo, él no aparta su mirada de ti, bruh._

Eso aceleró el corazón de Wilbur. ¿Eso significaba que los sentimientos eran mutuos? Cuando decidió voltear hacia George, en ese segundo donde ambos hicieron contacto visual, George se había un sonrojado. Bastante. Aunque sus mirada ahora más seria y aburrida, tratando de disimular.

¿En serio estaba tan nervioso como él? Repentinamente, Wilbur sentía como si hubiera sacado la lotería.

Fue el timbre de la casa que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Fueron las risas joviales de Tommy y Tubbo que le hicieron moverse rápido hacia la puerta principal. Sin embargo, Phil se adelantó, Wilbur olvidando que la sala quedaba un poco más lejos de la entrada.

Así que ahí estaba él, en el arco de la entrada a la sala. Con George a su lado, pues al parecer, él igual quería saludar a los menores.

Y, claro, con un muérdago encima de ellos.

—Podemos simplemente abrazarnos, Gogy —Wilbur sugirió, su voz era suave y cuidadosa, teniendo miedo de asustar a George. Pero este simplemente negó.

Vale, pues quizás debería decirle que no deberían hacer nada si él no quería–.

—¿Podrías besarme? 

Huh. No esperaba la valentía del más bajo. Incluso si en un principio pensaba besarle la frente a George, verlo con los ojos cerrados, cara hacia arriba pues tenía muy en mente su diferencia de estatura y labios semi-apartados, sabía que George deseaba más otro tipo de besos.

Tragó saliva y puso con suavidad sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos. Eran tan finos, vaya...

Se inclinó, y cuando los labios se unieron, no fue algo tan mágico pero, joder, George sabía a gloria y chocolate caliente. También, otra cosa que notó, es que George no tenía demasiada experiencia con besos.

Por lo que guiarlo le estaba siendo bastante divertido.

—¡AAAAAAH! ¡Wilbur y el novio de Dream se están besando!

Y eso interrumpió por completo el beso, con George siendo el primero en apartarse. Maldita sea, Tommy, ¿por qué tiene que ser como un hermano?

—¡No soy el novio de Dream! —Exclamó George, claramente molesto y rojo. Phil y Tubbo, por su parte, se estaban riendo bastante de la situación.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me puedo ofrecer para que seas novio de Wilbur? —La adrenalina le hizo decir eso, no fue hasta un segundo después de lo que dijo.

—... Eso... Eso suena bien.

Ahora Wilbur no sabía que decir. Sólo podía sentir felicidad pura en esos instantes.


	8. Maid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaichou wa Maid-sama pero gay.  
> Y sin un prota tan tsundere lol

George podía sentir la mirada de cierto hombre en su nuca, podía sentirlo constantemente y eso le hacía tener los nervios de punta junto con una piel de gallina.

Sin embargo, no se sentía molesto en sí. Sólo deseaba que viera a otras partes en vez de a él mientras comía su pastel de chocolate.

(Escuchó, por accidente, que este cliente no tenía gusto y todo le sabía igual. Al londinense simplemente le parecía gracioso que comiera algo tan dulce pero no pudiera disfrutarlo).

El británico dejó salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba guardando cuando finalmente pudo escapar de los ojos de Wilbur. Por un segundo, se recargó contra una pared y sus piernas, ya tan cansado de estar de un lado para otro, así como mantenerse concentrado para no tirar nada por accidente, dejaron de funcionar, quedando así sentado en el frío piso.

Ser maid era sorprendentemente cansado... En un principio no lo era pero desde que el maldito de su compañero de clases lo descubrió, se ha sentido más presionado. Las únicas personas que realmente sabían de esto eran sus mejores amigos quienes a pesar de que muchas veces se pasaban por su trabajo, se mantenían relajados y no lo jodían tanto como lo hace Wilbur.

Se tuvo que parar. No podía darse el lujo de tener un descanso a esta hora, tan cerca de terminar su turno.

* * *

—Wilbur, ¿qué carajos estás haciendo?

George alzó una ceja. Esperaba ver a Wilbur esperándolo (como siempre) en la salida trasera del local, lo que no esperó era verlo tan... Inquieto. Estaba caminando de un lado para otro e incluso cuando hicieron contacto visual la primera vez, el brightoniano tuvo que detenerse para analizar a George.

Lo cuál eso hizo que instintivamente, George se abrazó a si mismo, haciéndose ver más pequeño.

—¿P-por qué me ves así?

—Gogy, te juro por Dios que si sigues haciendo cosas así de adorables voy a besarte.

... No esperaba esa respuesta. Los ojos bien abiertos, el calor y color en su rostro y su boca ligeramente abierta eran pruebas de ello. Incluso sintió como su garganta se secaba.

Y quizás la expresión de sorpresa hizo que Wilbur se diera cuenta de sus palabras.

—Perdón, Go--.

—Al menos invitame a una cita primero.


End file.
